The Throne of Ice
by Exiled Sage
Summary: Read the second chapter for information.
1. Chapter 1

**The Throne of Ice**

 **Rewritten Version**

 **Hey guys, I got challenged by Rebyu to do a story about Naruto bring in the Sitri Clan. I intend to do it so yeah here it is, know that this story will start a few years from Canon and that is all I have to say about my story. Oh here are the requirements for Rebyu's challenge if anyone"s interested. Note these chapters are only rough drafts.**

 **1) Naruto must be born in the Sitri Clan**

 **2) Naruto must have ice-based magic**

 **3) Naruto must have two hero descendant in his Peerage**

 **5) Naruto must be strong**

 **Chapter 1: The Lost Devil**

The Sitri Clan was one of the highest ranking members in the 72 Pillars of the Underworld, Lady and Lord Sitri acted as this generations Patriarch and Matriarch. Their eldest child, Serafall Leviathan formerly known as Serafall Sitri had taken the title of Levithan and had became a member of the Four Great Satans. Their middle child was known as Sona Sitri and held the position of Clan Heiress, unlike her sister who had an unique ability that was only unlocked by her, Sona inherited her parents knack for water-based magic. Comparing Serafall to Sona, one could see many differences. Serafall for one held a playful personality while Sona had the opposite, she held a serious personality. Both sisters by blood were very different in everyone's eyes. Lastly their youngest son, Naruto Sitri was very much like Serafall. Having unlocked ice-based magic, Naruto became the second in his family to do so. Three children that both Lord and Lady Sitri loved very much and none more than the others.

At a young age, Naruto developed a knack for pranks and any sort of fun. Many described Naruto as a ball of sunshine, unlike his sisters, Naruto had taken his mothers natural hair color while Serafall and Sona had inherited their fathers black hair. It was perfect if one could describe this, years had passed as Naruto and Sona both grew up physically, not mentally as Naruto still held his childish and playful personality and Sona her serious and strict one. At the age of 10, Naruto and Sona both had been gifted their set of Evil Pieces. And it was that same age when Naruto had been taken.

Naruto and Sona both enjoyed spending time outside of the Sitri Clan Castle as both claimed it to be too dull, being watched over by a few subordinates, Naruto and Sona both spent a majority of their day in the nature reserves that were in their clans territory. Being abducted there, Naruto was taken when both subordinates had been sent for some drinks. Knowing their son was missing, Lord and Lady Sitri had sent their respective Peerages to locate Naruto and had asked for help among the other remaining 72 Pillars. Scouring every inch of the Underworld, they could not find a trace of Naruto. It was devastating for them, losing their youngest child was extremely painful. Not only to both parents but sisters as well.

The kidnapper worked for a human, having managed to sneak into the Underworld, the kidnapper proceeded to attempt to kidnap a single Pure-Blooded Devil and it was a success. Having kidnapped Naruto, the kidnapper had managed to escape the Underworld before being captured and thus Naruto ended up in Valper Galilei. The reasons for that successful capture was simply the Underworld's security had grown lax as its armies were reduced to doing mediocre duties that were simply chores. Valper Galilei held the appearance of a short, bespectacled elderly man with gray hair and mustache. Being fascinated with Holy Swords, knowing he could not wield one Valper had set out to find a way for himself to do so. Kidnapping children and at times Hero Descendants, Valper had managed to complete his research and found a way for anyone to wield Holy Swords.

Naruto was laid on a table as they put him to sleep and began their work, Valper wished to see if his creation truly worked. Ever since the death of the Biblical God there had been glitches in the system in which many odd things would appear, Valper wished to test this theory of the Lords death by using a Devil. If the Lord was truly dead then a Devil could possibly wield a Holy Sword, such a low chance of success yet Valper decided to go through with. After all it wasn't him who was going to be feeling the pain. His masterpiece was a simple blue gem that held the necessary amount of Light Attribute a single being needed to wield Holy Swords, Valper knew it was a _very_ painful process and all their previous subjects had died from the strain that was placed on their body. Only a Devil had the physical capabilities to withstand that amount of pain, an adult was too hard to capture so a child would do just fine.

Implanting the gem into Naruto's body, Valper had ordered his subordinates to throw him into a cell. Observing the Devil would be next, Valper was truly excited to see his creation in work. They did not have to wait long as Naruto had awoken an hour later and what they only recorded was Naruto thrashing around wildly trying to stop the pain that felt as if it was burning him apart. No matter what Naruto tried, the pain would not stop it just continued to burn his body without any signs of stopping. Valper continued to study Naruto and he turned to one of his subordinates, "Watch over that one. It might just be able to hold that amount of Light Attribute inside of him, we can't have it dying yet there are more experiments we need to put it through."

* * *

Years had passed and Naruto had been locked away and experimented on, for years and years Naruto still held hope of escape from his captors. Over the years, Naruto was dubbed a success by Valper and so they said something about eliminating the other project. In those years, Naruto held an unnatural amount of Light Attribute in his body, for humans it may have seemed normal but for Devils it was not. Overtime his body had adapted to the Light Attribute deep inside and soon Naruto was used to that foreign energy source in his body, and the pain stopped. No matter how much time passed, Naruto could not forget about the unspeakable pain that he had felt for his first year here. Time in captivity, Naruto had befriend two captives that went by the names of Karna and Siegfried. Karna was a descendant of the Invulnerable Hero Karna son of the sun god. Karna held the appearance of a young man with long and white unkempt hair with a sharp gaze, his outfit was a simple white long-sleeve shirt and matching pants. Siegfried was the descendant of the Legendary German hero Siegfried. Siegfried was the same age as both Naruto and Karna, he had was tall for his age with long white hair with, his outfit was exactly what Naruto and Karna wore.

How both of them were captured was similar to Naruto, unlike him they were not kidnapped but instead brought into a trap and the priests had managed to strip them of their armor and weapons thus rendering them useless. Even for Descendants of Hero's, they were still young and inexperienced. Over the years, Naruto had grown physically and mentally from his years in captivity. Now standing a little above average height, Naruto's spiky blonde hair had been cut short and his bright blue eyes had dulled immensely. Even if he still held that spark of hope of escape, he had been experimented on and had gone through some horrible experiences that he wished to never speak of anymore. Valper and his men had forced all three of them to go through tests that would have killed any normal person and the next day there were more tests or experiments waiting for them. Surviving through will alone, all three of them had been planning to escape since they had befriend one and another, after growing far stronger than their captors they had planned to escape soon enough.

Having losing their armor and weapons, Karna and Siegfried were both helpless against magical attacks and they only could fight physically. But Naruto was the only one who had his abilities somewhat available, his magic was originally sealed away but overtime the seal had began to wear down and it was now weakened severely. It would only take a single burst of magic for the seal to shatter and Naruto could freely use his magic once more, though Naruto did not know if he could control it, Karna and Siegfried both placed their trust in Naruto.

"Get up!" a guard yelled as he banged his baton against the cell bars and caught their attention. Unlocking the door, the guard banged his baton on the ars once more and spoke in a gruff tone, "Hurry up! I don't got all day waiting for all of you."

Naruto sat up and began walking out with Karna and Siegfried following closely behind, as they were guided towards the labs where daily tests were always held. Entering the labs, Naruto and his two friends were guided towards a testing area like usual, sharing a glance with the others, Naruto's handcuffs were unlocked by the guard as he began shoving Naruto forward. Channeling magic into his seal it shattered almost instantly as the massive wave of magic was being pushing against a simple wall, Naruto felt an immense wave of power wash over him as he finally had control of his power again. It was amazing, this feeling. To have his powers back was an joyous occasion, and to celebrate this occasion, blood of his captors would suit just fine. The floor beneath Naruto began to freeze as Karna and Siegfried shared a look before attacking the closest guards, taking their weapons both Hero Descendants attacked whoever got in their way. Years of pain and suffering drove them forward as they mercilessly beat guards and scientists alike, Naruto unleashed a massive wave of magical energy as the entire room froze over and the temperature dropped dramatically.

Looking at his friends, Naruto nodded his heads to them and Karna tossed one of the surviving scientists forward. Alarms were sound as they chose to ignore it in favor of questioning their captive. Slamming a baton into the mans head, Karna gave him a fierce look and spoke in a demanding tone, "Where are you keeping our items!"

"T-the f-first l-laboratory!" the man spoke in a frightened tone as looked at all three subjects in fear. The murderous looks in their eyes frightened him to no end, he was afraid of them when the guards had them under control but now they were now free. "Please don't kill me! Please, I'm begging you!"

Naruto nodded his head as Karna quickly grabbed hold of the mans neck and snapped it with a grin on his face. Leading his fellow captives forward, Naruto had been here for so long that he had memorized where rooms where located. Guards rushed toward them as Naruto didn't even bat and eyelash as he lifted an arm and a massive blue magic circle appeared beneath them, in an instant every guard were impaled by massive spears of ice. Whatever was left of their bodies fell lifelessly onto the floor, not even sparing his handiwork another glance Naruto began running towards his destination. Encountering only a few waves of guards as they were heading towards Laboratory 1, they had successfully killed them all. Entering the room, Naruto scanned it and found what he was looking for and approached his items. Locked away in a glass case was his Evil Pieces, walking forward Naruto smashed the glass case and quickly scooped them into his arms and turned to face his friends.

Karna had retrieved gear and now he was dressed in a set of golden armor that seemed to give him a divine radiance and on his ear was a golden earring, looking at friend wearing his ancestors famed armor and earring known as **Kavacha and Kundala (O Sun, Become Armor)**. Armor that was gifted to him from his mother, this armor was from the original Karna who was born with it on. From what Karna said, it was divine armor that protected against all whether it be physical or conceptual. "Where's Siegfried?" Karna asked as he looked around for their last member.

"Right here." Siegfried called out as he approached his two friends donned in radiant silver woven plate armor and a massive broadsword was strapped onto his back. From what Siegfried had told him, Naruto guessed that his silver plate armor was the **Armor of Fafnir** that was created from the destroyed body of the Evil Dragon Fafnir when destroyed by the legendary hero Siegfried. Armor that is able to withstand powerful magical and physical attacks, not only that but it granted the one wearing it a dragons body. The massive broadsword strapped to his back was known as **Balmung** , it was a two-handed broadsword with a blue jewel embedded into its hilt. A blade of immense power that changed from Holy or Demonic depending on the wilder and when chanting the words "O Sword, Let thee be filled." restored the users magical reserves from the embedded jewel.

"Ready?" Naruto asked as his two friends nodded their heads and all three of them shared a crazed smile, it was finally time to repay them for what they had done. It was time to repay them for the years of torment and pain they had caused them, it was time for revenge! "It's time, we get our revenge!" Naruto shouted in a glee filled voice, he wasn't the only one who seemed to be filled with joy as Karna and Siegfried both seemed like children on Christmas day.

Before they could even move out of the laboratory, a group of guards rushed inside and surrounded the three friends and readied their Holy Swords and Exorcist Guns. Instead of looking afraid of the sheer number of enemies they were facing, all three escaped captives all had a crazed smile on their faces as they readied for a fight. Those smiles brought fear into the exorcists as they nervously shifted around where they stood before the leading exorcist spoke in a commanding tone, "Kill them all now! They can't escape and tell the world what happened here!"

Bullets were fired towards Naruto and his two friends as they charged forward without a single bit of fear, Siegfried brought his massive broad sword out and sliced through five exorcists in a single swing. Blood splattered everywhere as Siegfried kept swinging his massive blade around like it was a toy, Karna on the other hand was enjoying everything about this as he kept impaling exorcist after exorcist with his newly formed spear, though his armor was powerful it was not needed, as none of his enemies attacks could even reach him as Karna danced around every attack sent his way and killed everything in his sight. Naruto on the other hand had no weapon like his friends, but he did have his magic. Exorcists were frozen and impaled by massive spikes of ice, though Naruto could not control his magic as well, he still had the ability to use his ice-based magic quite well even if it drained his reserves faster than when he had control over his magic.

The slaughter of exorcists lasted for a single hour, none were left alive as blood decorated the laboratory walls. Disfigured bodies of former church agents laid across the floor, all three escaped captives were stained in blood but none of them seemed to mind. Eve the gory sight before them didn't bother them whatsoever, in fact it seemed as if they were quite happy about it. 5 year of pain and suffering had been unleashed upon the unlucky exorcists, not a single one lived. Every last one died before their hands, ones begging to live only lost their heads to either a spear, sword, or ice.

* * *

Naruto only remembered a few things, his name was Naruto Sitri and he was a Devil. That was it, everything else he had forgotten and were replaced with horrors he had been put through since as far back as he could remember. Both Kurna and Siegfried could not help him either as they had only met two years ago, all that they had left was each other. Other captives had been killed off by guards once they had made their escape and from what they gathered, the "Holy Sword Project" was eliminated and every subject present were killed. Hatred was what all three known, it was only hatred they felt towards anything associated with the Church.

"Finally..." Naruto murmured as he looked at the night sky, his eyes were captivated by the enchanting beauty that the moon released. "I promised you two that we would be able to see the moon again... Here it is..."

Karna nodded his head response as he too was captivated by the beauty of the moon, after seven long years they were finally free from their captors. No more tests and no more experiments, they were finally free he couldn't believe it. Siegfried was on the same boat, after such a long time he had forgotten how beautiful the outside world was, it was breathtaking. All three of them were standing on top of a hill covered in a blanket of snow, a gust of cold wind brushed against their uncovered skin and they couldn't feel the cold, all they felt was freedom. This entire day in all was emotionally taxing for all three of them, having finally gained something that they had longed for.

"What are we going to do now." Karna asked after a little while.

"I don't know, how about you Naruto?" Siegfried asked his blonde friend.

"I say we find somewhere to regroup and find out where we are." Naruto said as his dull blue eyes had finally gained a spark after the five cruel years, reaching into his pockets, Naruto produced a Knight and Rook Evil Pieces and showed his friends. "From what I remember, these are Evil Pieces. They are used to reincarnate people into Devils and a set of them make a Peerage, I was wondering if you two would become members of my Peerage."

Karna and Siegfried shared a look and pondered on the offer. Siegfried had a strong sense of loyalty to both his friends and wished to help them in any way he could, and in his eyes they were brothers to him. Being subjected to such pain and suffering, Siegfried wished to bring justice into this world and free it from its chains of cruelty tying its people down. Sending Naruto a smile, he spoke in a tone filled with confidence and determination, "Naruto, you and Karna are like brothers to me. If it is needed I will gladly lay down my life for either of you, I shall accept your offer and become a member of your Peerage... Brother."

"Brother." Naruto responded as he and Siegfried shared a look before turning to Karna who was still pondering on Naruto's offer.

"I will join you as well... After all, we are brothers." Karna said as he sent a smile towards his two brothers and they returned the action.

* * *

"Hurry!" Naruto shouted as he ran through the woods dodging trees and branches as he moved as fast as his legs could carry him. Exorcists had found them, normally they would have stayed and slaughtered them but their bodies were not in their tip top conditions. Naruto's old wound was acting up again and it seemed that the more he used his magic it got worse.

"Naruto, cliff!" Siegfried shouted as Naruto suddenly halted himself and was able to stop before he had reach the edge. Looking down, Naruto spotted nothing but water. A grim look appeared on Naruto's face and he looked towards his two friends, no his two brothers. "Guess, we have to fight our way out of here."

"Get ready, here they come." Karna said as he readied his spear and prepared to fight. "Any ideas how we're gonna fight them, you two?"

Siegfried shrugged and pulled out his massive blade and readied himself, Naruto looked around and spoke in a tone fit for a commander, "Karna you and Siegfried will attack them directly while I engage them and provide you two support. My magic is mainly for mid to long range, and if I were to make a sword out of ice I will be outmatched by them."

"Got it." Siegfried said.

"Reasonable." Karna responded with a nod.

The first wave of exorcists appeared and charged towards them, Karna and Siegfried both rushed forward with weapons ready. Naruto scanned the battle and spotted a few exorcists aiming their guns towards Karna. Willing his magic forward, multiple spikes of ice appeared bellow them and impaled them before they could use their firearms. More and more kept appearing, due to their sheer numbers alone Karna and Siegfried were being slowly pushed back. Raising his right arm, a massive blue magic circle appeared bellow a group of exorcists and a mighty column of ice formed trapping every exorcist inside the magic circle. Not allowing them to gain and distance, Naruto kept forming more and more magic ignoring the burning pain in his chest. For his brothers and for their freedom a little pain would be worth it.

Karna grit his teeth in annoyance, though he did not want to admit it his body was tiring and it had been a long time since he had been in a combat situation like this one. Siegfried was no different, it had been such a long time since had wielded his ancestor's blade he was not used to its weight anymore. All three of them had been on the run for an entire day now without a chance to stop and rest so being tired out wasn't very surprising. Standing side by side, Karna and Siegfried both panted heavily as they prepared for another wave of exorcists. Before even one could reach them an enormous wall of ice stopped them in their tracks. Panting, Naruto raised both arms as he channeled more magic into, another wall of ice formed.

Falling onto his knees, the pain from his wound proved to be too much and Naruto did his best to stand up but the pain forced him back to the ground. Reaching down, Siegfried picked Naruto up and helped his brother off of the ground and acted as his support. "We have to go now." Siegfried said as he turned towards the cliff.

"You can't be serious..." Karna said as he looked at the water below them. "How are we going to do this when Naruto's like this?"

"We go like this..." Naruto muttered as he used whatever magic he could muster for a simple spell and formed a large piece of ice on top of the water. After doing so he was consumed by blissful unconsciousness.

"Lets go, we do not have much time and Naruto's wounds seem to be acting up." Siegfried said as he carried his unconscious friend towards the edge and jumped off without another word. Karna followed his example as he hopped off as well.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a raging headache as he looked around his surroundings and found himself lying down on a bed of leaves, a small campfire was burning in front of him. Sitting up Naruto looked around and found Karna tending to the fire, noticing his surrogate brothers awakening he rushed over and helped him up. "How are you feeling?" Karna asked.

"Horrible." Naruto grumbled as his eyes readjusted to the lighting provided by the fire. "Where are we?"

"Don't know." Karna said a shrug before directing his gaze towards Siegfried and spoke once more, "Siegfried said we were somewhere off the coast of the Netherlands."

"The exorcists?"

"As far as I know, they couldn't follow us on that raft you had made."

"We need to move as soon as possible."

"We gathered some supplies while you were out." Siegfried said as he tossed Naruto a new set of clothes. Nodding his head in thanks, Naruto stripped off his blood stained clothes and put on a blue shirt, matching black pants, boots, and a long blue and black coat. "So what are we going to do now?"

"We have absolutely no support here so it is best if we move as soon as possible." Naruto repeated once more.

"What about your family?" Karna asked as he thought of something, turning to Naruto he pulled out a symbol that looked like a blue necklace. "I heard Valper say something about the Sitri Family, saying they were some important Devil Family. Can't we get some help from them?"

"Truthfully my brother, I do not remember them at all." Naruto responded as his eyes focused on the flames of the campfire, "Whatever memories I had about them are gone. All I know is that I am Naruto Sitri a Devil and you two are my brothers."

"Guess that's a dead end." Siegfried said with a sigh on his part.

"We need more information." Karna said as he stabbed one last twig into the fire before he stood up and began walking forward.

"Where are you going?" Siegfried asked as he watched his brother walk away.

"The church, it's just a little ways past these woods." Karna responded as Naruto and Siegfried shared a look before following him forward. "What's better than getting some information from those bastards?"

Neither of them could argue with that logic as they allowed Karna to lead them towards the church. It did not take long for them to find the building, arriving there they had agreed to storm that building. Rushing forward, Siegfried took the lead as he kicked both doors open and his two brothers quickly entered. Minor discomfort was felt by all three of them as they heard a priest pray to the Lord, Naruto didn't allow him the liberty to finish as he was frozen within seconds. Grabbing hold of a pew chair and lifted the long furniture, Siegfried threw it at the statue of their Lord and Savior shattering it into pieces, Siegfried was not done yet as he grabbed another one and threw it at the stained glass. That commotion drew attention of priests and exorcists alike as they rushed into the room and spotted Siegfried destroying everything in sight as well as another frozen priest. Rushing forward with their standard Holy Swords, two exorcists didn't even reach the trip as they were impaled by ice spikes.

Prayers were heard and before they could do much more than annoy Naruto and his Peerage, Karna killed them off without mercy. Before anymore of the remaining exorcists could react, their bodies were sliced in half courtesy of Siegfried. Only one priest remained, trying to escape, the priest wasn't even able to move as Siegfried impaled Balmung beside the priest stopping him from moving. "Now, we have some questions that you are going to answer." Kurna said as he saw a fearful nod and smirked.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked the frightened priest.

"The Thousand Hills National Church!"

"Do you know where Valper Galilei is?"

"N-no! Last I heard about him was that Michael-sama out him in charge of the Holy Sword Project!"

"Where does the Church have the least amount of influence?"

"J-japan."

"Karna, you and I will look for some more supplies and Siegfried so whatever you want with him, he's no longer use to us." Naruto said as he and Kurna walked off to locate more supplies.

"Y-you Devils wont get away with this! The Lord will-" the priest did not finish his words as Siegfried sliced the man in half, silencing him forever.

 **Chapter end**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter and now I want to go into detail about every character.**

 **Name: Naruto Sitri**

 **Race: Pure-Blooded Devil**

 **Nicknames: Subject 14, Ice Devil**

 **Affiliations: Siegfried, Karna, Sitri Clan, 72 Pillars, Azazel, Grigori**

 **Relatives: Sona Sitri (Sister), Serafall Leviathan (Sister), Lord Sitri (Father), Lady Sitri (Mother), Siegfried (Surrogate Brother), Karna (Surrogate Brother), Azazel (Guardian)**

 **Status: Alive**

 **Rank: High-Class Devil, King**

 **Abilities**

 **Ice-base Magic: Naruto shows an immense talent in this field as he is capable of instantaneously freezing objects upon touch and creating objects such as rings and weapons almost instantly. Along with static ice, Naruto can use Dynamic Ice-based Magic. Dynamic Ice-based Magic allows Naruto's creations to move an attack enemies on their own, but their actions are limited.**

 **Immense Durability: At the age of 10 Naruto as subjected to harsh experiments that infused Light Attribute in his body, the harsh conditions strengthened his body to immense levels. Allowing Naruto to easily endure attacks sent his way.**

 **Immense Endurance: Naruto is capable of lasting in battle for a quite some time.**

 **Skilled Combatant: Trained with Siegfried and Kurna in Hand to Hand Combat, Naruto is quite skilled in this field of combat.**

 **Holy Power Durability: Being infused with a crystal that allows anyone to wield Holy Swords, Naruto's body has adapted to it and makes Holy Power less effective towards him.**

 **Holy Sword User: Has the ability to use Holy Swords.**

 **Description: Naruto has been experimented on for five years in total and has been training constantly to find and hunt down Valper Galilei. Having been held in captivity with others, Naruto has befriend Kunra and Siegfried and later on when escaping their bond is strengthened. The bond shared between Naruto and his two friends are not simply friends but brothers, having this sibling relationship they both accept his offer to join his Peerage thus strengthening their already powerful bond. Naruto has shown no interest in finding his family as he doesn't feel any connection towards them, thus he does not opening seek for the Sitri Clan. Naruto is ruthless in battle and attacks anyone who attempts to hurt his brothers who he shows immense loyalty to.**

 **-X-**

 **Name: Siegfried**

 **Race: Reincarnated Devil, Human (Former)**

 **Nicknames: Subject 9, Dragon-Blooded Knight (Shared title with the original Siegfried)**

 **Affiliations: Naruto Sitri, Karna, Sitri Clan, 72 Pillars, Azazel, Grigori**

 **Family: Siegfried (Ancestor), Naruto Sitri (Surrogate Brother), Karna (Surrogate Brother)**

 **Stats: Alive**

 **Rank: Knight**

 **Equipment: Armor of Fafnir, Balmung**

 **Abilities**

 **Immense Strength: Siegfried like his ancestor possesses massive amounts of strength that allows him to carry around his massive broadsword and swing it around as if it is nothing.**

 **Immense Speed: With the Knight Piece boosting his already impressive speed, Siegfried is tied with Kurna as the fastest member in their Peerage.**

 **Immense Endurance: Siegfried can battle for days without tiring as shown in his lengthy training sessions.**

 **Immense Durability: Siegfried is capable of taking massive amounts of damage with this Armor of Fafnir equipped, damage no matter if physical or magical Siegfried can easily handle.**

 **Swordsmanship: Siegfried has shown amazing talents in swordsmanship as he lives up to his ancestors name and is a very capable swordsman that outclasses many who oppose him. As of now Siegfried has found no one that is equal to him in a battle of blades.**

 **Description: Siegfried shows immense loyalty to his two surrogate brothers and is a accomplished warrior. Being abducted at a young age, Siegfried is socially stunted like the rest of his brothers and has shown interest in justice as he wishes to become a Hero of Justice. His relationships with Naruto and Karna is very well as they all share a deep bond.**

 **-X-**

 **Name: Karna (Lancer of Red)**

 **Race: Reincarnated Devil, Human (Former)**

 **Nicknames: Subject 11, The Holy Devil (Nicknamed by Azazel)**

 **Affiliations:** **Naruto Sitri, Kurna, Sitri Clan, 72 Pillars, Azazel, Grigori**

 **Family: Karna (Ancestor), Surya (Great x8 Grandfather), Naruto (Surrogate Brother), Siegfried (Surrogate Brother)**

 **Status: Alive**

 **Rank: Rook**

 **Equipment:** **Kavacha and Kundala, Spear, Vasavi Shakti**

 **Abilities**

 **Immense Speed: Karna is tied with Siegfried for fastest person in the Peerage, his impressive speed is shown when sparring with Siegfried his quick strikes as barely visible.**

 **Immense Durability: Like Siegfried, his armor is capable of taking many powerful blows no matter if it is physical or magical.**

 **Immense Endurance: Karna like his other brothers can last very long in combat as shown keeping up with them during their fights.**

 **Fire-based Magic: Being a descendant of Surya the Sun God, Karna has a major affinity for using Fire-based Magic.**

 **Description: Karna is very loyal towards his two surrogate brothers and has a cold personality towards many. Being through the experimenting and testing for such a long time, Karna is socially stunted. Sharing many similar traits as his brothers, they are all described to be ruthless when it comes to battle.**

 **-X-**

 **King: Naruto Sitri**

 **Queen: Unknown**

 **Knight: Siegfried (x2)**

 **Rook: Karna (Mutation)**

 **Rook: Unknown**

 **Bishop: Unknown**

 **Bishop: Unknown**

 **Pawn: Unknown (x8)**

 **Hope you guys liked that and remember this is a rough draft and please leave me a long review and tell me what you think. Also suggest some Peerage members!**


	2. Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **Dear readers,**

 **I am planning on redoing the story. After this is posted, another post will follow later on. I am planning on rewriting it since my brother originally created it. So, I will be editing it and giving my own twist on it. Truthfully, in my opinion, there were some faults in my brothers original attempt so I shall do what I can to fix those issues. Either expect another story or additions into this story. Thank you for understanding, if you do. And please PM me if you have questions. This story will be delete soon, so please check out my new story!**

 **Thank You,**

 **Exiled Sage**


End file.
